Heart to Heart
by famartin
Summary: Chapter 4 added. Karin has some private discussions with Rukia and Ichigo... IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic, even though I've been watching Bleach and reading Bleach fanfiction for almost a year now! I was gradually waking up this morning and it just came to me... how's that for inspiration? Be gentle... _

_Originally, this was a one-shot..._

_Chapter 1 takes place around or just after Episode 127 of the anime... after Urahara orders Orihime not to fight in the upcoming Arrancar war... right after Rukia finds Ichigo's _reiatsu _in the Vaizard warehouse... but just before Rukia and Orihime depart for Soul Society for their training..._

_P.S. This version was edited by renagrrl... thank you so much!_

CHAPTER 1

Rukia was busy putting her small corner of the twins' room in order. After what had seemed like weeks, she had finally detected Ichigo's _reiatsu _from within what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse... a warehouse which was protected from _Shinigami_ intrusion by an unusual barrier. Normally, this would raise concern with her, but from what she could detect of Ichigo's _reiatsu_, he was alright and engaged in some sort of training. Additionally, she was able to witness Inoue Orihime departing the barrier on her own, so it obviously didn't keep everything in or out. From Inoue's reaction to seeing Rukia upon her departure from the barrier, Ichigo was doing fine inside and simply did not want to be disturbed. Rukia was satisfied with that.

Orihime... Rukia would be dead right now if it wasn't for her, due to their recent battle with the Arrancar. Rukia had felt very sorry for Orihime after hearing of Urahara's order that she would not be allowed to fight in the upcoming Arrancar war. She had decided that perhaps, if Orihime received some better combat training, Urahara might be forced to rescind his order. Therefore, she had decided to take her back to Soul Society to receive as much training as it could offer in the short amount of time they had before the war. She continued rustling about, putting her things in order as she prepared to depart, and failed to notice one of Ichigo's sisters appear in the open doorway.

"Rukia-chan, where are you going?" Karin, Ichigo's raven-haired younger sibling, said from the doorway after a few moments of watching her.

Rukia froze, but then quickly put on her school-girl facade. "Ka.. Karin-chan! I'm going to be staying with Orihime-san for a few days to help her with some school work!" she lied. She didn't like lying to Ichigo's family like this, but had found it necessary on numerous occasions, if only to ensure both their own safety and Ichigo's.

Karin, however, wasn't buying it. She stepped forward a few feet, closing the door behind her. "Rukia-chan... please. I know who and what you are, _Shinigami_. I know my brother is one of you as well. Please... tell me... have you found him?" Karin replied plaintively.

Rukia knew at that moment that there would be no more lying to the more spiritually aware of Ichigo's sisters. "Ichigo... is safe. I'm not exactly aware of his condition or circumstances, but I know that he is still here, in Karakura... and he is where he is of his own free will," Rukia replied quietly.

Karin's face relaxed for a moment. However, a confused look then spread over her face. "So... then... where are you going?"

After a moment, Rukia understood her confusion. "Ichigo needs to be alone for now... doing whatever he is doing. Orihime needs... help... and I'm taking her back to where I am from to give her that help, as best as I can. There really isn't much more I can do here as long as Ichigo is off on his own."

Karin nodded, then sat down on Rukia's bed. Rukia sat next to her, noting that it seemed like Karin had more to say. After a few more moments, Karin spoke up again.

"Rukia-chan... do you _love_ Ichi-nii?" she suddenly asked.

Rukia froze. Romantic love? That must be what Karin-chan was implying... she had never really thought of such a thing. A _Shinigami_... and a human? Even if such a thing were possible, it was almost certainly outlawed by Soul Society... even if Ichigo was a _Shinigami_ representative, he was still human. "Wha... why of course not! What made you think of such a thing?" she stammered in reply.

Karin looked slightly disheartened by her words, but after a moment, replied. "Well... I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking." She hesitated, then continued. "Also... I've seen the way Ichi-nii looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking... and the way his behavior changed when you started living with us. He... suddenly became himself again. He hadn't been himself... for a while. He had been... sulking a lot." She hesitated for a few more moments, then said, "I think he might love _you_."

Rukia remained frozen. Ichigo... in love with her? It was another concept she had never even considered. They argued so much. But yet... he did save her life, on several occasions, risking himself and even others in the process. But wasn't that just him paying her back for that debt that he thought he owed her? She could never quite understand that either... in Rukia's opinion, she had risked Ichigo's life more than any supposed favor she had done him by giving him her _Shinigami_ powers. Yet... now that she thought about it... she had to admit, without even realizing it, she had been...gazing at him...when she thought no one was looking... and she had thought on more than one occasion that he had been doing the same. After a short while, she realized that maybe there was some sort of love between them, after all.

Finally, Rukia replied. "Honestly... I don't know, Karin-chan."

That answer, as ambiguous as it was, seemed to satisfy Ichigo's raven-haired sibling. She nodded, and after a moment, got up and headed for the hall. However, she turned back to Rukia just as she was about to depart down the hall. "I'll tell Dad and Yuzu that you are at Orihime's. Please... when you return... take good care of Ichi-nii."

Rukia wasn't quite sure how she should answer that, but decided to reply honestly. "I will."

END

_Hopefully that wasn't too OOC! Let me know what you think..._


	2. Chapter 2

_This version was edited for timing... it turns out it takes place in the middle of Episode 142... after Ishin, Yuzu, and Karin try to get Ichigo to eat, but before Ichigo saw Tatsuki in school the next day..._

_This version was also edited for grammar etc... probably should've beta'd it first or something ;-) Anyway, nothing really new from last week, just the new details of when it occured, etc..._

_So anyway, after a request was made for a sequel, I had occasionally thought of writing one, and now seems like the appropriate time to fit one into the 'real' storyline... actually it was a little early, so I edited a few details a bit after the actual episode depicting the time-frame when this occurs came out... It turns out that the time-frame is the middle of Episode 142... which is after Orhime is kidnapped, after the Shinigami are recalled to Soul Society, but before Ichigo, Chad and Ishida invade Hueco Mundo to rescue her... on to the story! And oh yeah, I don't own Bleach._

CHAPTER 2

Ichigo was lying on his bed, his fully clothed body above the covers and his hands behind his head. He just could not help but keep thinking about how things were spiralling out of control... just like they had in July. Orihime... in the clutches of Aizen? Soul Society... once again not on _his_ side? At least they weren't acting against him, as they had during the summer. Yet, he _HAD_ been ordered to remain in the real world... ordered to abandon Orihime to her fate. How could he do that? Orihime had been so helpful... so _necessary_... back when she was helping him to rescue Rukia. She had litterally saved both his life and hers. How could he just abandon her now?

Lost in thought, Ichigo failed to notice that Karin had stopped by his half-open door and was staring into the room at him.

"Ichi-nii... what's bothering you?" she said, now standing in the half-open doorway.

Ichigo, shaken from his thoughts, propped himself up and looked over at his younger sister. "Uhh... oh, nothing that important" he lied. "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot. You... just seemed very lost in thought... and despite all our effort earlier, you still haven't eaten anything" she observed. "Do you know where Rukia is? I haven't seen her in a while."

Ichigo cursed to himself. Rukia's assignment to the real world had been withdrawn so suddenly that she hadn't had time to tie up any loose ends... including explaining to his family where she was going. "Oh, she, uh, well..." he stammered. Thinking as fast as he could, he finally answered, "She went on a special school trip to visit a museum in Fukui" he lied. That was the best he could do on 5 seconds notice, and he crossed his fingers it would satisfy his little sister's curiosity.

Karin, however, wasn't buying it. She stepped forward into his room, and quietly closed the door behind her. "Ichi-nii... where did she _really_ go?" she asked, her voice much quieter.

Ichigo cursed to himself again. "I just told you where she went!" he answered, obviously agitated by the additional prodding he was getting from his sister.

Karin sat down on the chair next to Ichigo's desk. "Ichigo... I told you before, I know about you're being a _Shinigami_. I know that Rukia is one, too. I even met another guy, about my age... Tōshirō was his name, I believe. So please... did Rukia return to where _Shinigami_ are from?" she asked, plaintively.

Ichigo was surprised. He remembered their conversation a while back regarding his own status as a _Shinigami_. However, he had no idea that Karin was fully aware of Rukia's true nature, or that she had met Captain Hitsugaya.

After a few moments, he finally responded, realizing that there was no point in lying to her. "Yes. She was recalled."

"Why?"

Ichigo quickly debated how much he needed to tell her. "There is a renegade _Shinigami_ who has been causing a lot of problems. Rukia is needed in her world in order to fight against him," he finally replied That seemed to contain enough truth and yet be general enough to satisfy Karin without giving her too many unpleasant details. Karin did _not _need to know that Orihime had been kidnapped by Aizen... or that they had been forbidden to attempt to rescue her. She most _definitely_ did not need to know that Aizen's plans included destroying their entire town. It would only place an unnecessary emotional burden on his younger sister... a burden he wanted to keep from her.

Karin nodded. "How long until she comes back?"

Ichigo's head dropped, and he stared blankly at the floor. He didn't like the answer he had for her question, but saw no real reason not the give it to her. "I... don't know" he replied, sounding unsure himself.

Karin's face betrayed a bit of worry. "Will you... be alright while she's gone?"

Ichigo's head back swung in her direction. "What do you mean?" he asked, more than slightly surprised at the question.

"Well... " Karin started, then paused. "When you came back from your summer trip, you seemed... different. Sort of depressed. Then, when Rukia came to live with us, you changed. You regained your confidence, it seemed. You were... back to your usual grouchy self" she finished, a smirk forming on her face.

"Nice. Real nice" Ichigo huffed, turning away from her as his trademark scowl returned to his face.

Karin enjoyed the moment a few seconds longer, then allowed her smirk to fade. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she."

Ichigo turned back to his sister with surprise plainly evident on his face... then felt himself blushing and turned quickly away again. "She... saved my life. When I first met her... a hollow was attacking us. Here, at the house. I thought I could draw it off... fight it myself... but I wasn't strong enough. She was injured saving me from it. Then, she gave me her powers to fight it, because she was too injured to continue. I owe her... not only my life, but yours as well... and everyone else I've saved since she turned me into a _Shinigami_." He paused for a few seconds. "On top of that... she was nearly executed for giving me her powers... because in her world, giving _Shinigami _powers to a human is a serious crime. She did a lot for me..." he trailed off.

Karin's keen senses told her it was something more... something she had suspected for a while now. "Do you love her, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo jumped when he heard that, his head turning back in her direction. "No! Of course not! That's the craziest idea!" he stammered, blushing deeply. Finally calming down a bit, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why would you say something that ridiculous?"

Karin didn't miss a beat. "You obviously care about her a great deal. And... I know she cares a lot about you, too." She paused, not sure whether to say what she had on the tip of her tongue, but decided it was for the best. "I think she might love you, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo blushed again, but said nothing. This whole subject was embarassing. He had an image to maintain... cool, tough and uncaring. Love, romance, dating... they didn't fit into that. Yet... he would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for her. In a way... it was almost beyond _romantic _love. It felt... more pure than that.

"So?" Karin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"So what?" he replied, again feeling agitated at all the prodding his sister was doing.

"Do you love her?" she asked again.

Realizing that after all his sister apparently knew about his life, he should know better than to even attempt to lie to her, he finally replied. "I... don't know."

Karin remained seated for a moment, then got up and started walking towards the door, a small smirk forming on her face. "That's what she said."

Ichigo again jumped. "You asked her?!?" he almost yelled, even more agitated than before.

Karin reached the door, then turned back toward her brother. "Ichi-nii... just promise me you won't be a total moron when it comes to her, the next time you see her. OK?" she said, still smirking slightly.

Ichigo sighed, fighting the urge to inquire further about what Karin asked Rukia in hopes that the conversation would finally end. "Yeah, whatever" he grumbled with a scowl.

Karin exited the room and headed back to her own, feeling satisfied that eventually... her brother would work things out on his own.

END

_Well, that's chapter 2. Maybe at somepoint way down the line they'll be a Chapter 3... but it will almost certainly be many moons from now. R&R! Thanks all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know its been a long time since I added anything to this story, but I like to mingle them with good parts of the *real* storyline, and its been quite a while since there was a good opportunity. Thankfully, we finally have such an opportunity! :-) This takes place just after the most recent manga chapter (423). Oh yeah, I don't own Bleach, etc etc..._

CHAPTER 3

Karin walked home from school slowly. It had been such a relief when her brother had finally returned home... yet so very disturbing at the same time. He had stayed in his room, unconcious, for a MONTH! What had he faced, she wondered... what had he suffered through? It was only in the last few days that he had finally woken up... and she could tell something was bothering him greatly, but of course, he wouldn't talk about it. He never did, after all. Karin thought about asking, but decided to let him heal up some more before trying to find out exactly what had gone on while he had been away.

She was just about to turn into her doorway when she spotted something on a nearby telephone pole. She stopped and stared, and realized it wasn't some_thing_, but some_one_. Rukia-chan. She was standing on top of the telephone pole nearest to Ichigo's room! How could she just stand up there without anyone freaking out, Karin wondered... and then she realized. Rukia wasn't in human form... she was in spirit form.

"Hey, Rukia-chan!" she called out. Rukia didn't react... it was as if she didn't hear Karin at all. Again Karin yelled, louder this time. Still, no reaction. Karin was puzzled... but a solution dawned on her quickly. She grabbed her soccer ball, took aim, and gave one swift, hard kick. She hit her mark, the ball smashing squarely into the side of Rukia's face and very nearly knocking her off the pole.

After regaining her balance, Rukia turned and looked around, finally noticing Karin waving at her down below. She almost jumped away, not wanting to face anyone in the living world right now... but remembered her prior conversations with Ichigo's more spiritually aware sister, and instead jumped to the ground to greet her.

"Karin-chan!"

"Sorry about the ball, Rukia-chan, but you didn't seem to hear me," Karin apologized.

"My apologies, Karin-chan. I was... lost in thought," Rukia replied.

"Why don't you just come inside? I'm sure Ichigo would love to see you," Karin answered what seemed to be an unasked question.

Rukia was silent for a moment. Finally, while looking down sadly, she replied, "I'm sure he would, Karin-chan. If only he was able..."

"What do you mean?" Karin was suddenly worried.

"Well..." Rukia wasn't quite sure how to tell her sister of what her brother had sacrificed for everyone during the recently ended war. She turned, her guilt making her unable to look Karin in the eye while responding, and said, "He's... lost his spiritual powers. He can't see me anymore while I'm in this form. He can't see any spiritual beings any longer."

Karin was stunned. Her brother had always been the most spiritually aware member of the family, as far as she knew. For him to have lost that power completely... "How did it happen?" she finally asked.

Rukia couldn't answer immediately, but finally managed to explain. "He sacrificed his powers for us. Everyone, I mean. While we were fighting Aizen, we did our best, but he found ways to keep increasing his power. Ichigo was just so determined to win... he discovered a way to ramp up his powers beyond Shinigami levels... beyond anything ever imagined... and he used every ounce of that power to finally defeat Aizen. That method has resulted in the complete destruction of his spiritual abilities. He's got nothing left..." she trailed off.

Karin was simultaneously proud, glad, and very sad. She was proud that her brother was so self-sacrificial as to make such a large personal sacrifice for the good of everyone... glad that they, that he, had won the war... but sad that he had lost something which had, up to now, been so very dear to him. And then there was Rukia...

After a short while, Karin started. "I'd noticed that he's seemed somewhat down, and most definitely different, since waking up... but _this_..."

"I know," Rukia replied. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what? He made his own decisions... there was nothing you could've done, Rukia-chan. You can't blame yourself."

"Perhaps not..." Rukia didn't sound very sure of that, but there was something else she detected in her voice.

"You miss him a lot, don't you," Karin realized.

"That's silly," Rukia quickly replied. "I can see him perfectly fine, whenever I want to. Why would I miss him?"

Karin pondered that briefly. "Its not enough that you see him... its him seeing you, interacting with you. You miss _being _with him." Then she quickly added, "And I _know _he misses you."

Rukia sat on the stoop. "Yes... perhaps you're right."

Karin said, suddenly a little smug, "Of course I'm right." Rukia looked up to see her with a small smirk on her face. It quickly faded however. "Listen... I have to thank you, Rukia-chan."

Rukia suddenly looked up, puzzled. "What for?"

Karin sat beside her on the stoop. "For looking after him, during the war, and even now. Like you promised so many months ago." Karin put her hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia embraced Karin. "You're welcome... but I could only do so much..."

"It was enough. He's here, isn't he? He's alive. And I'm sure... one way or another... you or he, or someone else, will figure out a way to undo the damge that's been done. He'll see you again."

Rukia stared. She felt her eyes get a little watery and blinked. "Thank you, Karin-chan. You're the best sister he could hope to have."

Rukia rose as if to leave. Karin got up as well. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around, then..."

"Yes. I won't be able to stop by every day... and even when I do, you may not be around. But I'll be around," Rukia answered with a sad confidence.

"See ya around, then..." Karin replied, waving as Rukia started to walk off.

Rukia might not be sure of it yet, but Karin knew her brother. Ichigo would find a way to get see to Rukia again. Karin was sure of that.

END

_Reviews welcome! May revise if someone wants to beta this. And, of course, no idea when another chapter will appear... only when the story-line allows, most likely._


	4. Chapter 4

_OK, a combination of inspiration from chapters 424 and 425 finally got a new chapter out. Enjoy!_

Karin was just waking up when she heard it. Again.

"Idiot! Don't you hear me yet? Wake up!"

Karin threw off the covers and slowly walked to the door and into the hall. She hesitated at Ichigo's door for a moment.

"Wake up you dumbass!"

Slowly, she opened the door, making sure it didn't make a sound. "Rukia-chan, could you do that a little quieter, please? You woke me up..." she whispered.

"Karin-chan! My apologies... I guess I got a little frustrated." She looked truly sorry.

Karin couldn't help but smile. A little. "Its O.K. I know you're...anxious...but I really don't think screaming at Ichigo is going to cause his powers to return any faster."

Rukia looked down. Karin could tell she was a little embarassed. "You're right, of course. Its just... its been 17 months. I want to be the first one he sees..."

Karin walked over and very quietly put her arm around Rukia. "I know, I know. It'll happen. I suppose I should mention what Dad said the yesterday..."

Rukia was suddenly hopeful. "Isshin-san? What'd he say?"

Karin grabbed Rukia's hand and led her out of Ichigo's room, then quietly closed the door. "He mentioned that Ichigo said he had been having "wierd dreams". He didn't remember them clearly... but Dad thought he was starting to get his senses back. That's a start, at least."

Rukia almost smiled. "Yes... yes it is. Did he remember anything about what they were?"

Karin paused, remembering their conversation. "Not much... just that it was wierd and that he had been having them right as he was awoken yesterday morning."

Rukia brightened instantly. "Yesterday? Renji, Nii-sama and I were here the other morning! That might mean..."

Karin smirked. "Yes. That might mean he's starting to sense you again."

Rukia smiled. "Finally... Oh, thank you Karin-chan. That's the best news I've had in ages..."

Karin hugged Rukia. "I know its been tough for you to see him, but for him to be unable to see you. He's kept on saying that he's glad for a normal life... but I think he's just trying to convince himself. He misses the life he had as a Shinigami... the life he had with you."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching.

"Kuchiki-san... were you trying again this morning?" Isshin asked in a whisper.

"Kurosaki-san! Yes, I was... unfortunately in the process, I woke up Karin-chan," Rukia replied.

"Its no big deal," Karin replied quickly, not wanting Rukia to look bad to her father.

"Did Karin tell you what Ichigo said yesterday?"

"Yes, yes she did, Kurosaki-san. Its good news."

"It shouldn't be long, I think." Isshin looked around, sensing for other presences. "What, no Byakuya or Renji today?"

"No, I'm afraid not... they had things to attend to. I'm still surprised Nii-sama was even interested enough to come yesterday." Rukia seemed confused.

"Its only natural, Kuchiki-san. Ichigo did save Soul Society... and did save his sister's life." Isshin smiled, clearly proud of what his son had done. Then added with a smirk, "Not to mention, my son might be Byakuya's brother-in-law one day!"

Karin, who had been quietly listening, flew into a rage, giving her dad a swift punch in the nose. "Dad, you dirty perv!"

"Owwwwwwwwww! Why do you treat me so, daughter? I only spoke the truth..." Isshin trailed off as Karin made another fist.

Rukia interrupted, blushing and embarrassed. "Oh, its really not a big deal, Karin-chan, please don't fight."

Suddenly, they heard Ichigo's door open, and a moment later Isshin found himself flying down the hall. "Two days in a row, old man! Could you stop waking me up? I was... aww crap, I was having another wierd dream, but now I've forgotten it. Damnit!"

Isshin and Karin smiled at Rukia. Isshin bellowed, "Well I'm sorry my son, my daughter just was showing me how strong she's become! Come, Karin dear, show your father again!"

Karin just turned her back to her father. "I'm getting breakfast. Do whatever you want, you dirty old man, but don't bother me anymore today." She turned around one last time after she passed Ichigo in the hall, mouthed a "see you later" to Rukia, and gave the tiniest wave to her before heading down the stairs.

"My daughter is so cruel to me... I just don't know what to do about her!" Isshin wailed. He winked at Rukia as he passed her and then headed down the stairs after Karin.

Rukia still stood there, watching Ichigo. It was obvious that in his waking hours, he still couldn't sense her presence... but at least there were signs of progress. As Ichigo turned to go back into his room, Rukia opened the gate to Soul Society. She'd done all she could on this particular day. Tomorrow was another day...

Ichigo was about to step back into his room when he thought he saw something down the hall. He turned and squinted, then shook his head. "I must be groggy still...," he thought.

If only he knew...


End file.
